rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Vidia
Vidia is a Fast Flying-talent fairy from Pixie Hollow, Neverland. She was originally Tinker Bell's rival and tried to sabotage her chances of success, but eventually warmed up to her and became her friend. Appearance Personality When all is said and done, Vidia is sly, grouchy, vindictive, and narcissistic, but has a good heart. She tends to use sugary phrases such as "darling" and "dear" in a condescending manner to other fairies. She is said to be the fastest fairy in Pixie Hollow, but her title gets to her head, as she is determined to keep her title and would go to great lengths to achieve this. Not only does she feel she's the best in speed, but the best fairy overall and berates anyone who thinks otherwise. She is incredibly strong-willed and outspoken, much like Tinker Bell, which can also indicate why the two fairies clash many times. Despite her negative traits, Vidia ultimately has a good heart, most notably seen in Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue where she traps Tinker Bell in a fairy-sized house made by a human girl in an attempt to teach Tink a lesson on how dangerous human things can be. When the human girl ends up taking Tink to her home, Vidia puts all of her differences with the tinker aside to rescue her. Upon this adventure, Vidia reforms completely and is shown to be much friendlier with Tink and her friends. Even so, she still maintains her anti-hero persona as seen in Pixie Hollow Games where she is looking forward to Rosetta embarrassing herself during the competitions, knowing the garden fairy's fear of dirt and mud (which is much unlike the other garden fairies, who only don't want to enter because they never even came close to winning). Vidia also appears to be an outcast in Pixie Hollow. She is the only fairy in the land to not reside in the home tree. Instead, she resides in a sour plum tree on the outskirts of the land. This could be the reason for her pessimism, and could even be why she has such a low opinion of Tinker-talent fairies, as their tinkering is beneficial to all of the other fairies. Powers and Abilities As a fairy, she is capable of flight, though this skill is nullified should she run out of pixie dust. As a Fast Flying-talent fairy, Vidia is able to fly faster than most normal fairies. She is also capable to becoming a miniature tornado and controlling the wind, mainly using it to transfer pollen. When Zarina switched her talent, she became an Tinker-talent fairy (much to her bitter embarrassment), replacing her fast-flying and wind abilities with the same inventive intuition Tinker-fairies have. Like all fairies, she is immortal, but it is unclear whether or not it is because of their biology or the magical properties of Neverland. Role in the Crossover Relationships Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Jack Frost Merida DunBroch Rapunzel Corona Category:Disney Fairies Category:Disney Fairies Characters Category:Characters Category:Immortals Category:Fairies Category:Former Antagonists